The Song That Made Us Know Who We Are
by sixteenjokes
Summary: Olivia and Wen's relationship was unidentified, nameless and a mystery. (That was before they wrote their second album's bonus track.)


**The Song That Made Us Know Who We Are**  
[Lemonade Mouth]  
Olivia & Wen

Lemonade Mouth is on their busiest phase as they are currently finishing their second album. Stella and Mo, with their manager Miss Renzick, are working on franchise and marketing. As the new face of Mel's Lemonade, Scott and Charlie appear on different photo shoots and advertisements to promote the upcoming album. And of course, Olivia and Wen, who still haven't talked about their relationship status, also have a hard time writing the bonus track for their album's deluxe edition.

"No. No. No. This just sounds like our previous songs!" Olivia stressed out, "This one should be different. Ugh."

Wen tapped Olivia's shoulder, "Liv, chill. There's still a plenty of time to do this. We should rest—you should rest. You're stressing out yourself."

Olivia drank lemonade as if it was a beer, "Ugh. I feel like we haven't made progress…"

"We'll get to it." Wen held Olivia's hands and it was the most soothing thing that happened to her that day. He really knows how to make her calm—he's the only one who could make her calm. She doesn't know what to do if Wen ever leaves her.

Olivia rested her head onto Wen's shoulder. They stayed like that for about five minutes. No talking, not doing anything. "I wish we could stay like this forever." When he said that, their eyes met-making a connection, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make things complicated—"

Olivia, who is undeniably uncomfortable about the fact that they still haven't figured out _what_ they are, finally said something useful, "You know what… I think it's time. It's time to you know—" she smiled awkwardly, "talk about things."

"Yeah. You're probably right. We can't always tell people that we're dating-ish, songwriting buddies, bandmates, best friends from detention, cat loving dudes… " Wen honestly didn't know what he was talking about, "… _when we know we're more than that_."

"Yeah." Olivia looked down smiling and clueless of what to say.

"I like you, Liv. You know that. We never talked about this after you saved Mo in Moxie's interview by telling the whole world that we're…dating. But, I want to make things right. I want to ask you out," Wen straightforwardly told Olivia his feelings without stuttering, and he didn't think he could do it, "Oh, boy, that was hard."

"I…I like you, too, Wen." They both smiled, "Really. And that thought always makes me speechless… It's a weird thing because I always read and I always learn new words but this time, the feeling is incredibly strange."

Wen started playing some notes in the piano. The melody was perfect for what they were feeling. That was when Olivia started singing…

" _My heart is always searching_

 _For the right words, for the right melody_

 _But, now's the moment we've all been waiting for_

 _I finally found it, I finally found it_

 _You got me, I got you_

 _What are we waiting for?_

 _Let us seize the moment, go wild and be gold_

 _Let us make memories that will soon be told_

 _We are unidentified, but we are something_

 _We are a mystery, but we are something_

 _We are nameless, but we are something_

 _We are something worth keeping_

 _Worth keeping, worth keeping…_ "

Wen stopped playing the piano, "Liv, will you be my girl?"

Olivia replied, "I've always been your girl, Wen. But, answering your question, yes. Yes."

After hearing the words that came out from _his girl_ , Wen started playing the piano again. It was just one of those moments that are definitely worth keeping.

 _"Now, we're identified_

 _Now, we're not a mystery_

 _Now, we're not nameless_

 _We are something worth keeping_

 _Thanks to the song that made us know who we are…"_

Both of them didn't know that the recorder was on and they just finished their bonus track. Their producers liked the idea of putting their conversation in the middle of the song when Wen stopped playing tha piano and Olivia stopped singing. That song finally told the Lemonade Mouth fans and the whole world that Olivia and Wen is officially a couple. Of course, the gang celebrated the second official couple in the band (next to Scott and Mo) by drinking some lemonade.

A/N: I do own the lyrics but it's not really a song... it's just for the story ;)


End file.
